I love Yug'..Yug' hates me..
by Ranma-Lunatic
Summary: Yaoi. Joey loves Yugi,but Yugi is unsure whether he's *like that* or not.COMPLETED!


"AAAAH!"  
  
Joey wailed as Tea lay down her Baby Dragon card infront of his Dark Sage.  
  
"Haha! You stink,Joey!"Tea was letting it go to her head,as you could obviously see.She had already won at least 15 games to him,now.  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"I think it's time you give in,Joey."  
  
Joey sighed angrily.He hated losing to a girl,especially his ex- girlfriend.You see,Joey & Tea had had a relationship a while back.Just before Pegasus requested Yugi's first match,Joey had just had enough of her.Yes.HER.Girls.Women.He had enough.Let down time & time again,he thought he could just quit.  
  
"Grrrr...fine..Tea...you win..I accept defeat."  
  
She stuck out her tounge & pulled down her eye sockets.  
  
"NYAAH! BIG TOUGH JOEY WHEELER LOST TO A GIIIIIIIRL!!!"  
  
Trinstan edged closer to Tea & nudged her.  
  
"Hey..let's gooo..."  
  
//nhrr...big stwong Jowey lost to a guurl..stupid whore//  
  
After a long & boring day..& Joeys embarasing defeat,he was walking down the street & watching the sunset.He adjusted his backpack & sat on the edge of a wall.  
  
"Hmm..best friends..me & Yugi..I wanna be..I wanna be more..."  
  
"Did you say something,Joey??"  
  
Joey sprang off the wall & spun his head around as fast as lightning to see Yugi's face,curious yet it still had the "radience" it always had.  
  
"Umm..no.."  
  
Joey blushed & ran off whilst shouting:  
  
"ERR..I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK!!!!!!! SEE YOU LATER,YUG'!!!"  
  
Yugi scratched his head for a minute,shruged & carried on walking.After a while he sat on a park bench & took his deck out of his bag.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He stared at the extra cards he had found in his deck of Duel Monsters.  
  
"Hey!This a part of Joey's deck!..& a note?"  
  
Yugi looked the note over,making sure no one else saw it.  
  
//Yugi,this is Joey.I figured something out.It's embarrasing,but true.I love you,Yugi.Yeah.Sounds stupid,don't it?I'm thinking of running away,because I know that you're not..like me.So,if you wanna try & stop me,you know theres some places that you may find me..  
  
Love:  
  
Joey~//  
  
Yugi looked suprised,but intruigued.  
  
"So..Joey loves me...?"  
  
  
  
Joey kicked open his bedroom door,only to find his room in a total tip.He blinked for a moment & stared at his window.  
  
"Geez..I hope that's bug guts.."  
  
He pushed his way through the books & magazines holding the door shut,& stared at the horror that lay before him.  
  
Tea & Tristan!  
  
..but not just Tea & Tristan as they usually were.They were..together!In some passionate embrace..right in Joeys room!  
  
As he stopped & stared he recalled earlier on in their afternoon class.  
  
//"Hey,Tea..let's go...."//  
  
"Ahh.So.It wasn't bug guts."  
  
Quickly,Tea grabbed a blanket to cover her & Tristan up from Joeys,right now,fragile eyes.  
  
"J..J..Joey!Dude!Weren't you supposed to be home late?"  
  
Tristan stammered,still holding Tea with a wet,shaky grip.  
  
Joey was speechles.In his own room,he & Tea..had...had..  
  
//Oh my god...Tea!That stupid bitch!That's all I wanted out of her..why Tristan??WHY THE HELL TRISTAN?!..Oh well..I love Yugi now..Tea is in the past..I'm gay now,right?//  
  
Joey sighed & smiled calmly.  
  
"It's okay,I'm going back out,now.You guys carry on.I won't be back till late.Peace."  
  
Joey quickly left,leaving Tristan & Tea to their 'work'.  
  
"chirp..chirp..."  
  
Went a grasshopper in the park.It was already 9:30 at night & Joey still hadn't come home.He was still waiting for Yugi.  
  
"Aah..he'll never come.."  
  
Joey sighed,stood up & looked in his back pack.  
  
"Flashlight--check.Extra clothes--check.Food,drinks--check.Walkman with trusty X-Japan CD (Forever Hide ;_;)--check.Alright..big Joey's going out..forever..travelling around Japan without a care in the world.."  
  
Joey sighed sadly.  
  
"Broken heart?..--check.."  
  
He picked up his back pack & put it right.He looked around.This is where he lived most of his life.With Serenity okay & his friends growing up..this would be the absoloutley worst time to run away,but he had too.For Yugi.  
  
He started walking when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"NO JOEY! DON'T!!"  
  
Joey swung around to see Yugi standing behind him,panting & tired.  
  
"Joey I've..looked everywhere.."  
  
At that moment,Yugi collapsed.He was so exhausted.Really he had.He'd looked all over the city for Joey.Luckily,Joey had cought him.Yugi looked straight up at Joey through half open,tear drenched eyes.  
  
"JOEY!YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED!"  
  
Joeys eyes shook.He had never in his whole time of knowing Yugi get so upset & emotional.  
  
Yugi streched his hand out & held Joeys face.  
  
"Joey I searched the whole city..I'm so glad..I found you.."  
  
"Yugi I.."  
  
"No,Joey..It's okay..but please..please don't run away.."  
  
Yugi blinked & was only just able to wipe the tears out of his eyes.  
  
"Truth is Joey I.."  
  
Yugi looked down.This was the first time he had ever in his whole life confessed his love for some one. He never,ever dreamed in his wildest fantasies,that his first love would be another boy.Especially not his best friend!If he was ever going to confess his love,now was the time to do it.  
  
"Joey..I think I'm in love with you,too.."  
  
((Insert 'Moody's Point' music here! *sing* Doesn't matter if I could not see you..doesn't matter if I could not be you..*lol*))  
  
Joey blushed.  
  
"How can you be...sure?"  
  
Joey looked into the sweet eyes of Yugi,trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Because when I'm near you.."  
  
Yugi stammered.  
  
"I feel the world is crashng around me..and I feel like..I have nothing to worry about..and my heart feels heavy..so heavy that..sometimes..I..I..I.."  
  
He could say no more.Joey understood,anyway.He felt the same when Yugi or his Yami form was around him.They both looked at each other.  
  
"Umm..no one's around.."  
  
Joey looked at the sky.Yugi got out of Joey's arms & stood up straight.  
  
"would you like to..uhh.."  
  
Yugi blushed.  
  
"Make it all official?Id love it."  
  
At that moment, 11:26pm,Tokyo,Yugi Moto & Joey Wheeler declared their love for each other,as they shared their first kiss under the moonlight.  
  
~Fin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And they lived haaaaaaaaaappillllyyy ever aftah!!!! Lol ^_^*;;  
  
R&R! Plz,no flamers!I'll laugh @ you for flaming..cos it's old & pathetic & only low-lifes who can't write are flamers ^_^*they flame 'cause they're jealous of what the writer has done ^_^*  
  
Danke Schon!  
  
~Ran.Lunatic~ 


End file.
